Opposites Attract
by NyanCatRainbows
Summary: Rin, a kind girl who has a mean side that shows only for defense. Rufus, a cold hearted bounty hunter that rarely shows his warm side. Both opposites. But what if fate made them meet each other. Find out what happens in this random story! Rated T for language.


**Opposites Attract**

**Lol, randomized and got, Rin and Rufus, lulwut… Hat choosing magic**

**Seighart: Hey, Elesis, You have a brother?!**

**Elesis: Yea, why are you so surprised?**

**Seighart: Cuz you never told me…**

**Elesis: Elsword, come out!**

**Elsword: Yea, sis?**

**Elesis: Elsword, meet your idiot relative**

***Elsword and Seighart get along on bad terms***

**Lime: Is this even related?**

**NyanCatRainbows: No…**

**Rufus: Elsword, don't you have your own game to run?**

**Elsword: Oh yea, *walks off***

**Rin: I have never been so confused…**

**NyanCatRainbows: I know right…**

**Lass: Can we just get ready?**

**Jin: Yea**

**Amy: I think this chat took up most of the chapter….**

**Ley: Nooooooooo *sarcasm* I only takes up 1%**

**Lire: Let's just start!**

**Edel: Ready! Set! Action!**

**NyanCatRainbows: When did you g-**

**Edel: Action!**

**Rufus's POV**

I stared out the window, bored by the lack of action and the talk of where we should go next with my half-brother, Lass. I was so bored, I did the obvious thing anyone would do if they were bored, sleep. I took a nice long nap though the entire commentary. My annoying brother was rattling on about how I should take things seriously.

"Sure, I'll do it when I care," I said nonchalantly

And in response, I got whacked by a wooden bat.

"I'm moving on to the next town. I'll raid it. You stay here. It's the richest one so there's bound to be something useful coming," said Lass. "Hit some thieves with the jackpot, too. They keep stealing recklessly and skillfully, too. So kill them, and take what they have"

And with that, Lass vanished. I know he didn't really, because a "certain someone" opened the door and disappeared. I chuckled. Though he is a thief, he needed to learn how to teleport or something. I heard a scream outside.

"It's probably the thugs again."

I stretched and loaded my gun. They better have something good. I jumped out the window peeked at the alley where I heard the scream. Yup, thugs. Ooh boy, they hit the jackpot hard.

"This might be fun."

**Rin's POV**

I was cornered. I was walking back from the academy and thugs cornered me. Great. I even left my fan at the academy.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Why we just need to use you as hostage," the thugs replied. "You might lure out Seighart, and then we can take his money. We know you are one of his dear friends."

"Well you want to know what I will say?"

"Yes?" asked the thugs.

"Fuck you."

I stuck out my middle finger then ran and jumped on their heads but, they grabbed my legs and swung me to a wall knocking me out. All I remember is seeing tan hair, guns, and blood.

**Rufus's POV**

I got to admit, that girl had guts to flip them off. Hmmm… Grand Academy? That's a rich school. I took bags of money the thugs drop and walked away. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl who got guts to fight the thugs so I lifted her up and carried to my house. I put my stolen money in the basement and sealed and locked it tight. I showered myself and put on some new clothes. Then I got a stick and poked her till she woke. She still was knocked out. I guess that hit to the wall was severe.

I looked at her. 'She looks kinda cut- Wait what am I thinking?! I don't even know her!' I screamed in my head. I mentally slapped myself and cleared my thoughts. While I was waiting, I shot darts at a target, practiced using my blade. I washed my clothes and ate a sandwich. What seemed like forever. She finally woke up. She looked at me panicked, like if I'm someone who would kill her, which I would but something is holding me back.

"Who are you? Where am I? What are you going to do to me?" she asked.

"Calm down. Don't be an idiot and try to attack me. You're defenseless anyways," I replied. "I just saved you from thugs who were going to hold you hostage."

"O-oh, sorry."

I tossed her a sandwich and said:

"Get out. I only brought you here because you were injured. Now get the hell out of my house"

"But I have this one question"

"What?"

"Why did you save me?"

**Rin's POV**

I got shoved out of the house before I could get an answer. I looked at a golden sign.

"So his name is Rufus?" I said. "Well I learn something new every day."

I wrote him a letter saying how much I appreciate being saved and sent him a lunch because his fridge was open and it looked empty.

"Thank You"


End file.
